powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Fear Inducement
The power to''' evoke extreme fear and horror in others'. Also Called *Psychic Intimidation *Fear Projection *Boogey Effects Capability The user can make people unwillingly very frightened. The user psychically provokes the target’s brain to release fear-inducing chemicals. The victim’s perception is altered, they may see their environment as ominous and the user as dark and foreboding, or even seen as a monster. Can augment the effect to make others go near insane. The effect expires within one to several hours, unless maintained by the user of the power. The user can also paralyze a person in fear or kill them by giving them a heart attack. Some users may be able to sense fear, or gain strength from fear of others. Others might be able to enhance the effect by using it on a sleeping victim rather than an aware one. Techniques Some users may be able to perform: *''Fear Amplification:' The power to enhance any feelings of fear until the victim literally dies of fright. Associations *Mental Inducement *Emotion Manipulation Universe Differences *The demon Barbas from the Series "Charmed" induced corporeal illusions and distorted his victims as they anguish in fits of fear. He gained noticeably stronger as he inflicted fear upon individuals. *Magical spells and incredibly strong psychological prompts of this nature are common in Role Playing Games, with the effects varying from merely weakening a target via reduced morale to the target fleeing in terror. *The Scarecrow, Dr. Jonathan Crane (DC Comics), uses a variety of chemicals to exploit victims' phobias. *In the role-playing game Dragon Age: Origins, a victim of a thusly enhanced fear spell can even die of it. It is also stated that the experience is horrible enough that those who do survive are the unlucky ones. *In Lilo & Stitch the Series, Spooky/Experiment 300 can shapeshift into anybody's worst fear. Personality Heroes with this power may come across as insecure of their power, shy, or even misunderstood. They may wear baggy oversized clothes, a hooded top or some other form of clothing that makes them feel "protected" from judging gazes. Villains with this power vary in their goals, but almost all share a feeling of mental superiority over those they can control with their abilities. While fear is their greatest strength it ironically is usually their greatest weakness although their fears tend to not fall into the same phobia catergories of "regular" people. Known users Gallery Batman 1304037406.jpg|Batman (DC Comics) 1850016 f496.jpg|The Yellow Lantern ring. ParallaxFree.jpg|Parallax (DC Comics) Blackheart4.jpg|Blackheart (Marvel) Freddy4.jpg|Freddy Krueger (Nightmare on Elm Street) Spidermanx-lizard bio.jpg|The Lizard (Marvel) ghost.jpeg|Ghost Rider (Marvel) File:Scarecrow.jpg|Batman (DC Universe) under the influence of the Scarecrow's fear-inducing toxin. File:Fright Knight.jpg|Through the power of his sword, the Fright Knight (Danny Phantom) is able to send his victims to an alternate dimension where they are forced to experience their greatest fears. File:Chaos STC.jpg|Chaos (Sonic the Comic) possesses a powerful aura of fear that causes anyone in close proximity to him to become petrified with fear. File:Scarecrow.jpg|Batman (DC Universe) under the influence of Scarecrows fear-inducing toxin. Category:Powers Category:Inducement Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Mental Power Category:Manipulations Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Evil power Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Personal Physical Powers